This invention relates generally to the field of indoor/outdoor counter assemblies for appliances and support of general items. Without limitation, examples of usage for said counter assemblies include hotel lobby reservation, valet, and information desks, bank counters, school reception counters, retail store counters and displays, and ticket sales counters.
One particular embodiment of the invention, shown herein, is for use of the modular counter for outdoor grills and barbecue units. More specifically, the use illustrated herein is directed toward a counter assembly for containing a barbeque unit, said assembly being comprised of modules that can be easily added or removed to enhance or streamline the entire grilling and cleanup operation.
Over the years, counter assemblies have been popular fixtures in business and personal environments, which assemblies are constructed on site from prefabricated modular components or from raw materials. The difficulty with such assemblies, however, is that they cannot be made to the shape or size desired by the consumer without significant expense, and therefore consumers are required to select from one of several pre-designed assemblies or pay significant amounts to have a custom design. In addition, the transport and construction of counter assemblies are typically problematic, requiring significant cost, labor, and time in getting the materials to a construction site and then building the assembly on the site, which requires a large access and construction area. Customization of counter assemblies for usage in particular applications has also required significant outlays of cost, labor, and time because such assemblies have not allowed for modular parts that can be adapted to various applications. Finally, counter assemblies have traditionally not been constructed for movability and so, when it becomes necessary to change location, the assembly must be torn down and an entirely new counter assembly built in its place.
In this patent application, the invention is demonstrated, as one embodiment, being utilized with a customized barbeque that has been specifically designed to enhance and increase air flow and air supply for ignition and grill cooking purposes. This modular assembly can be adapted to allow for sufficient air induction throughout the assembly. Also, the structure can be built in any of a variety of shapes to accommodate space and design requirements, and it can be built to allow for the addition of various features useful to the barbeque function, such as ignition controls, drawers, shelves, fresh and gray water tanks. The flexibility of the counter assembly is a significant innovation.
In similar fashion, the modular countertop assembly can be modified with minimal effort and expense to customize it for other uses. Panels attached to the modular structure can be made of any material desired by the consumer, like wood for a hotel lobby or slate for an outdoor ticket counter. The panels can fit tight at the corners or be separated for air circulation or induction. The counter assembly can be modified to fit various spaces and shapes because the framework pieces are available in various sizes and can be connected in a variety of configurations, even resulting in round or curved shapes. It is also possible to have more than one set of panels so the panels can be changed to suit the preferred decor for any particular situation because of the ease with which they can be removed and replaced.
In the counter assembly industry, structures are commonly built from raw materials, like bricks, cinder blocks, or stones mortared in place, plywood and wooden studs, and stucco and wooden studs. Such counter assemblies are permanent structures, immovable, expensive to customize, labor-intensive to build and tear down, and difficult to maintain in a clean and usable condition. The present invention involves an innovative counter assembly comprised of a metal skeleton framework with a novel clip attachment system. Side panels and top counters are also part of the assembly. The clip system allows fast and easy setup and tear down, and the addition, elimination, and replacement of units as desired. This modular counter assembly offers a new way to construct the popular islands stands commonly used for outdoor barbeques, as well as counters for indoor and outdoor usage like mall kiosks, ticket counters, lobby information counters, reservation desks, and so forth.